Resident Evil 6 AU (Redone)
by NightAngelReviewer
Summary: The following story is about Heather Williams, Sierra Wiliams, Chris Redfield and Piers Nivans. Set in Resident Evil 6.
1. Chapter 1: Flashback Part One

2004 - Heather

"You what?" Heather Williams asked Krauser, her 'friend' and partner.

Since She started working with Albert Wesker, She had met quite a few "gifted" people. Like Jack Krauser, he had a special arm that he could summon whenever he wants. Krauser and Heather also shared the same virus that flowed in their veins: the Veronica Virus. The only difference between them was that Heather had two viruses instead of one.

Krauser tossed his knife up in the air, a cute habit of his,

"I kidnapped the President's daughter." he repeated to her.

"I heard that," Heather snapped. "Why?"

Krauser looked at her, the long scar on his face shifted as he raised his eyebrow.

"Wesker gave you and me orders to get Sadler's trust," He explained, pointing the knife at her. "I did that part for us."

Heather rolled her eyes,

_Krauser always thinks too highly of himself_. she thought.

Heather grabbed the edge of the chair and pushed herself up, her legs had been feeling a little sore since Wesker had started sparring with her. Krauser took a step to help her, but she waved him off. She stood straight and stretched, her joints cracking loudly as she did.

Krauser threw Heather an amused look, and tossed the knife in the air again.

2006 - Heather

Heather glared at the picture of Chris Redfield, she wasn't directing her anger to the picture, she was pissed about being in the predicament she was in.

The government had thrown her at Wesker so they would have an excuse to kill her, she took that fact 'very well' and destroyed the last penthouse she and Wesker were hiding in.

Wesker had shown her how to hack things without being traced, because being traced would attract unwanted attention from the government, and Wesker would not tolorate that. The blond was talking to her in the background, but she was not listening, she was busy staring at the computer screen that had Chris' face on it, her heart longing to see his real face again.

Then a gloved hand waved in front of her face, she flinched and looked at who it belonged to:

Wesker.

He looked at her, the flash of gold behind his sunglasses showed he was annoyed.

"Glaring at the screen will get you nowhere, Pet." he said. "At least you can listen to my plans and then try to kill him for real."

Heather stood up from her seat and walked around.

"I have no care for your plans, Wesker." she said, her gold eyes looking down at the floor. "Nor do I want to kill Chris."

Wesker's eyebrow twitched upwards, he was clearly confused.

"The fact that you think I would ever partner up with you is revolting." The brunette continued. "I can't even believe that you would even think that was possible."

Wesker smirked, walking towards her. Heather backed up until her back hit the wall, her heart pounded in her throat. Wesker leaned forwards, his gold cat eyes glowing through his sunglasses.

"I would have thought after all this time you would have woken up by now."he said, his jaw was clenched, causing Heather to feel a little proud that she was able to irritate him so easily.

"All this time?" Heather laughed dryly. "It has only been six years since the mansion and two years since I reunited with you."

The brunette glared up at him, her glowing eyes meeting his.

"And besides, you're only using me," She continued through her teeth. "As soon as you have what you need, you'll get rid of me, just like the government."

That seemed to hit home with Wesker, even though Heather did not understand why.

The male took off his sunglasses and threw them on a table, then rammed his lips onto hers.

2007 - Leon

Leon held onto Heather's arm as tight as he could, his legs were tired and almost ready to give out. "We'll have to rest for a moment." he said.

They slowly slid down and leaned against a tree, both feeling cold and exhausted.

Heather instantly fell asleep as soon as she got comfortable, and Leon watched their surroundings. He was always unable to sleep because of his nightmares. The dreams were so real that Leon would spend more hours awake then he did asleep.

Heather shifted her body and winced as her leg moved, Leon thought for a moment. He knew he needed to check to see if anything else on Heather was broken or hurt.

_I should wake her up, but I don't want to cause her any more pain. _

Leon fixed himself so he was on his knees in front of her, then he pulled her bare arm out of the sleeve of the jacket. He checked her entire arm thoroughly before checking the other.

Leon knew the next place he had to check was her ribs, a light red tint appeared on his cheeks at the thought. He lifted her shirt and started lightly pressing on her rib bones.

All of a sudden, he felt tight fingers around his throat, he knew it was Heather, so he dropped the shirt and raised his eyes to meet hers. She had a look of fury on her face

"Sorry." he wheezed, losing air quickly.

But she didn't let go, her eyes squinted and a low, almost inhuman, growl erupted from her throat. Leon tried to peel her hands off his neck but she had an tight grip.

"Heather…" Leon said, his voice barely audible.

He could see the world getting dark, then Heather's eyes grew wide and she let go, her face turned red and she looked down.

Leon sat up, rubbing his neck and taking deep breaths as air came rushing in, he noticed Heather was sobbing quietly. Tears flowed down her cheeks and hit the snowy ground, turning to ice. Leon started to understand what just happened.

"Heather?" he whispered. "Are you okay?"

Heather raised her eyes to meet his, pain and anguish behind them.

_Oh, shit, something happened to her._ Leon thought.

He felt sick. He crawled over to her and sat next to her. "I'm sorry." Heather tilted her head on his shoulder and sobbed until she fell asleep again. Leon kissed her forehead and slowly closed his eyes.

2009 - Jill

Jill looked out the side of the helicopter, she was happy it was over. She turned to see Chris with Heather in his lap, she was sleeping while he cleaned the blood off of her face. Jill sighed softly, she was the only one who knew what Heather had gone through while she was with Wesker, and she couldn't tell Chris.

Because she made Heather a promise.

2010 Part 1 - Leon

The light turned on, blinding Leon for a moment, he quickly looked at everyone in the room,

There were three men and one woman.

The first man was old, at least in his fifties or sixties, he was wearing a gray suit with a gray hat, his skin was a sickly purple color, like he was infected. It reminded Leon of Marvin back in Raccoon City,

The second man was in his mid thirties or forties, he had short black hair and was wearing a jacket with some light yellow-gray pants.

The third man was a little younger than the other man, he had short blond hair that looked like a mohawk had been there but was chopped off. He was wearing Leon's vest and had wore jeans

The young woman was in her early twenties, Leon knew exactly who she was, but he did not want to throw out the hint that he knew her, just in case she was undercover.  
>The young woman was Heather Williams.<p>

"Do you know who we are?" One of the men asked.

Leon looked up at him, an amused gleam in his eyes.

"Are you Dorothy?" he asked, using one of the code names he was given.

The man leaned forward, Leon could tell he was annoyed.

"You people in the CIA call us terrorists." he said.

The blond Russian took a sip out of the flask that was from Leon's vest, then put the flask back in the pocket.

"But we prefer to call ourselves," he said. "Pro Independence Fighters."

His hands bounced to emphasize every word, and he had a stupid grin on his face that made him look like an idiot.

The raven haired Russian glared down at Leon.

"What is the CIA doing here?" he asked. "Was it you who put the government up to this? Are there any more of you?"

Leon looked up at him, he was a bit insulted.

_But then again,_ He thought. _They have no idea exactly who I am._

"I'm not a CIA agent." Leon replied. "I'm just a regular American who was screwed out of his vacation, dumped on a plane and brought to this place... without any breakfast."

He heard a muffled laugh from the other side of the room. he leaned and saw Heather's face stuffed in her sleeve, her shoulders were shaking, indicating that she was, indeed, laughing.

The blond Russian leaned forward, catching Leon's attention,

"They came for while you were on vacation?" he asked, slight awe in his voice. "Hey, Buddy, this guy must be pretty high up in the CIA for them to do that!"

"You've been watching too many movies." Leon said without missing a beat.

A muffled squeal came from Heather and the raven haired Russian sighed, he clearly was agitated.

"One moment." he said, and walked over to Heather.

She looked up at him, her expression changed to serious, but her eyes betrayed her.

Her eyes were full of fear.

2010 Part 2 - Heather

Heather kicked the licker off of Leon then turned to another one, it seemed like the amount of lickers never ended.

"Why are you here?" Leon yelled, shooting the licker in the head. "I want a full explanation right now!"

Heather kicked a screeching licker and shoved her knife in its heart,

"Ask the damn European BSAA." she replied, a low growl in her throat.

Leon shot another licker and started running to find the leader of the rebel group.

"Leon, wait!" she was able to take a few steps forward before something forced her down to her knees.

_"Stand still, I know you're here"_

It was the voice of the rebel leader.

2010 Part 3 - Heather

Heather walked out of Chris' office, she started flipping through the files of the new BSAA members.

"Piers Nivans, Sierra Williams, Gary Samson..." she murmured.

She looked up and turned to go find the Medical Room, when a man bumped into her, causing her to drop all of her folders.

"Sorry." The man said, kneeling down to help her pick them up.

"It's fine." Heather replied calmly.

The man stood and handed her the folders, she recognized him instantly.

"You must be Piers Nivans," Heather said, taking the folders and tucking them under her arm. "Chris told me about you."

Heather held out her hand for him to shake,

"Heather Williams." she smiled.

Piers shook it and returned the smile.

"I'm looking for... Chris, have you seen him?" he asked.

Heather took off her special glasses and pointed to Chris' office.

"He's usually in there." she answered, tossing the glasses in the garbage can across the room. Piers' eyes widened when he saw her eye color,

"See you later." she said, and walked away.

2011 - Chris

Chris' phone rang, causing him jump, he looked at the ID: Jill Valentine.

He answered it.

"Yeah?" he said lightly.

"Chris, there's something wrong." Jill's voice sounded concerned. "Heather's not answering her phone, she usually answers on the first ring, and I've called several times."

Chris sighed. "I might have something to do with that." he said as he grabbed his coat and left the house.

"What happened?"she asked.

"I'll tell you later, I'm going to go check on her right now."

He replied and hung up the phone. He unlocked his car door and slid in the drivers side.

Once he reached Heather's house, he quickly unlocked the door using the hidden key in the Infinity Box.

The first thing he noticed was Heather's body on the kitchen floor.

"Shit!" he yelled, running towards the motionless form. There was an empty pill bottle near her. Chris lifted Heather into his arms and checked for a pulse, it was small, but he still had hope. He ran out the door and put her in the backseat, locking the seatbelts so she'd stay in place. Chris leaped in the drivers side and started driving to the hospital, praying for her to stay alive.

2011 - Sierra

Leon and Heather were singing a soft song together, Chris looked jealous of how Leon stared at her, but he had to suck it up and deal with it, because it was his fault they were singing together in the first place.

_Le flashback_

_"Time for a song!" Chris yelled, and everyone except Sierra and Heather yelled in agreement._

_Chris pointed towards Sierra and Leon,_

_"You two!" He yelled playfully. "Get over there and start singing."_

_Sierra and Leon both protested and Chris smirked._

_"Thought so," he said. "Okay then, Heather instead of Sierra."_

_Heather walked over to the end of the room without complaining, Leon followed her with an unreadable look. Heather lifted a microphone and Leon did the same. Heather hummed a light tune before starting._

Sierra watched as Leon snaked his arm around Heather's waist and pulled her closer, his eyes holding a tender look as he continued singing. Chris muttered something, but Sierra only caught "Womanizing son of a..."

Then Leon kissed Heather.

Chris let out a stangled noise but stayed sitting, Sierra looked at Leon and Heather in amusement.  
><em>T<em>_hat was bound to happen. _But Leon wasn't finished, he pulled her even closer than they already were, their bodies pressed up against each other. Chris shot up, he had an outraged look on his face.

"That's enough!" he yelled. "Leon, I want to talk to you..._now_."

He left the room, Leon and Heather slowly following behind.  
>Sierra threw Piers a puzzled look before following them. She stood behind so they would not be able to see her, Chris, Heather, and Leon walked out the back door, Sierra waited for it to close before leaning against the wall next to the it.<p>

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Chris said, he sounded pissed, so Sierra assumed he was talking to Leon.

"You left her alone for three years, and now here you go waltzing over there like you own her! You didn't even visit her in the hospital after she tried to kill herself!"

Sierra gasped, her eyes widened and her hand went over her mouth. _She tried to **kill** herself?_ she thought, her body trembled with shock. Sierra heard Heather make a surprised noise.

"And YOU." Chris continued.

Sierra knew he was talking to Heather now.

"Why in the hell would you want this guy?! He's nothing but a womanizing son of a bitch who-"

"I really don't think you have any say over who _I_ am dating, Christopher Redfield." Heather interrupted, she sounded agitated.

"Why in the hell do you even care, anyway?"

Silence, Sierra felt the tension begin to rise.

"I don't." Chris said softly.

Heather snorted, "Then leave me alone."

Sierra heard footsteps approaching and hid in the shadows, Heather burst through the doors, and she walked across the room, her feet gliding gracefully on the tiled floor.

As Sierra walked away, she heard Leon speak:

"It's not my fault if the government hates Heather."

Le time-skip-

"You shouldn't try to stick your nose into other peoples business." Piers said, as they walked out the front door. "You'll only make things worse."

It started to rain, Sierra looked up at the sky and down at her dress.

"Thank God for the rain." she muttered angrily.

Piers stopped walking, he was looking at something. Sierra turned and saw Heather passed out on the wet grass, a large -almost empty- bottle of whiskey next to her. Piers ran over to Heather and lifted her up into his arms.


	2. Chapter 2: Edonia Part One

December 20th 2012

Chris And Heather

Chris leaned against the couch, Heather was sleeping in his lap, her breathing steady. There was an old Christmas movie on the TV but Chris barely paid any attention to it, all he wanted to do was watch Heather sleep. She shifted and murmured a couple of words before going still again. Chris felt a pang of guilt at the rocky relationship him and Heather had, he knew it was his fault she hated him.

He stroked her hair, he knew that the second she woke up, she would be the sad girl she became. Chris smiled softly and started getting comfortable so he could sleep, when Heather shot up, her glowing eyes open wide.

"Heather?" Chris whispered, touching her shoulder."What's wrong?"

Heather jumped off the couch and took off into the kitchen, leaving a confused Chris.

She came back a few minutes later, her face pale and sick looking.

"Are you okay?" Chris asked, standing up from the couch.

Heather shook her head slowly.

"Yeah." she whispered.

Chris walked towards her and pressed his fingers against her cheek, she was unnaturally cold. Heather leaned against Chris, her eyes closing slowly.

"I'm just... tired."

Chris nodded and brought her over to the couch, she was clutching his shirt to keep herself up. He laid her down and pulled a blanket over her.

"Then rest, Heather." he whispered. She nodded slowly and drifted off.

**_A few hours before Edonia_**

Chris sat in the chopper, making sure he had all of his gear on.

Heather was away on another mission, Chris couldn't help but worry about her. He kept remembering what had happened a few days before, when she was cold and pale.

"Don't worry, Captain." Piers' voice interrupted Chris' thoughts. "Heather will be okay."

Chris nodded. "Did someone call me?" Helen called from the other side of the chopper. Chris and Piers chuckled.

_**Edonia**_

Sierra

"Listen up!" Chris yelled. Sierra looked at Piers then at her new team.

Chris was about to do his speech, and that meant for everyone to be quiet.

"Our job is to rid the world of B.O.W.S." Chris continued. "And the only way we're gonna do that is by sticking together."

Sierra nodded, looking at Finn, he looked hyper.

"Nobody's expendable." Piers said.

Sierra smiled slightly, she couldn't help but feel butterflies in the pit of her stomach from hearing him talk.

"Exactly." Chris replied. "Now each and every one of you may be ready to die for our cause, but it's my job to make sure each and every one of you make it out of here alive."

Finn made a noise, Sierra looked at him, he looked like he was sniffling.

_From a BSAA speech?_ she thought, tilting her head. _Can't say I blame him_.

"Suck it up, Finn." Piers said.

Sierra understood what it was like to meet "The Legendary Chris Redfield", but she didn't thought Finn was overreacting a little bit... lot.

"Sorry, sir." Finn said, straightening up.

"No one gets left behind. Not on my watch. Understood?" Chris said, looking at Sierra.

"Yes, sir." the team said.

"Finn, give us the update." Piers said.

"Yes, sir." Finn pulled out a special flashlight and clicked it on.

"The guerrilla's are using a new species of B.O.W." Finn started.

Chris kneeled down and looked like he was watching the pictures. Sierra looked at them, the "new species" was ugly.

"Command is calling them 'J'avo'. They are extremely intelligent and incredibly strong and have the ability to mutate in response to physical trauma." Finn said.

Chris nodded and stood up.

Sierra took a deep breath. _Something tells me today is gonna be a long day._

"Alright." Chris said, nodding. "You know the drill, split into three teams. Move out!"

Sierra nodded.

"Yes, sir." They all said.

Sierra walked towards Chris, but he was talking to Finn. She turned away to watch the team splitting up and running off. She pulled out the gold rimmed dog tags that said Simon Williams.

_I hope I made you proud, Simon. _She thought, remembering her brother._**  
><strong>_

**Heather **

she sat in a dark corner, waiting for Sherry to appear.

It's a good thing I wore black. She thought

The BSAA were close, she could hear Chris yelling orders in her radio. she stared straight ahead, watching, waiting.

"Heather?" Sherry called out.

Heather peeked around the corner to see Sherry and Jake, the people she's supposed escort out of here.

Sherry Birkin was skinny but tough, she had ice-blue eyes, and pixie short blond hair.

Jake Muller was the person Heather was supposed to be escorting. She couldn't tell if he was muscular under that coat, he had very, very short red hair, brown eyes, and a long scar down his left cheek.

Jake aimed his handgun in her direction.

"Must be my eyes that scare people." Heather said, walking out into the open. "So you must be Jake Muller."

Jake held his position, looking suspicious.

Sherry stepped forward.

"Jake," she said. "This is Heather."

Heather's mouth twitched a smile.

"My mission is to get you two out then to rendezvous with my team." she said. "The BSAA is over there, so we can ask them for a chopper to escort you out of here."

Jake looked suspicious as he lowered his gun,

"It's my eyes isn't it?" she laughed.

She turned around and they walked to the BSAA. Chris instantly saw Heather, his face stayed serious but his eyes brightened.

"Captain Redfield." Heather said, nodding her head to him.

Chris half-smiled.

"Heather." He said.

Sherry pushed in front of her and started to talk to Chris. she turned to look at Piers, he was inspecting Jake.

Piers Nivans had short light brown hair, brown eyes, and is awesome with a sniper rifle.

A pang of pain hit Heather's ribs, she winced, she had felt the pain a few days before when she had woken up on Chris' lap. Another pang hit her, she groaned and grabbed her side.

"Heather?" Chris said.

Then a searing pain shot down Heather's body, she cried out and collapsed.

"Shit!" Chris was at her side in seconds, she clutched her chest, the pain hadn't gone away.

The color faded away from Heather's skin, she whimpered softly, closing her eyes tightly.

"Chris..." she whispered. "Help me..." The world faded away as a crashing sound echoed in the distance.

Heather shot up, but quickly fell back down, dizzy from getting up too fast. Medic handed her a pill, she grabbed it and swallowed it, the nasty taste lingering in her mouth for longer than she prefered. Chris was talking to Sherry, but they was in a different area all together, there was a helicopter waiting for Sherry and Jake.

Heather stood up slowly and limped over to Chris, Medic right behind her in case she fell. As Sherry and Jake walked over to the helicopter, Chris called out to Jake.

"Have we met?" he asked.

Heather looked at Jake, _really_ looked at him for the first time. He did look oddly familiar.

Jake waved a hand at Chris.

"Nah, you jar-heads all look the same to me, pal, sorry." he said, and went into the chopper.

Heather growled.

"You've gotta be kidding!" Piers growled, walking towards Jake.

Chris and Heather stuck out their arms and stopped him.

"My mistake." Chris said, then looked at Sherry. "Have a safe flight."

Le Time-skip-

Without warning, Heather's legs gave out and she fell to her knees.

"Heather!" she heard Chris yell.

She started coughing up blood onto the dirt.

"I should have known this would happen…" Chris growled.

As Heather tried to take a breath, she started coughing again. she fell onto her side, her hand on her chest. She struggled to breath, but she couldn't. She coughed again.

"I can't breath." she managed to get out.

"Come on!" Chris yelled, pressing his mouth to hers and blowing.

Heather gasped as air came rushing into her lungs. she sat straight up and started coughing again, spitting out blood. she sucked in more air, closing her eyes.

"I'm okay." she whispered, the pain subsiding. she opened her eyes. "I think it's over."

Another Time-skip-

Heather  
>The front people kicked open the door, checked the area then darted forward to check ahead. Heather and Chris were right behind them, Heather aimed to her right, checking the room. It was huge, in fact, it looked just like the main room of the Arklay Mansion and the Raccoon City Police Department put together.<p>

Except there were cocoons everywhere.

_Don't wanna be around when those hatch_. She thought.

"Okay spread out." Chris said, "Search this place top to bottom."

And the soldiers ran across the room, looking behind everything. Heather looked at all the cocoons.

_It's pretty scary how much there are. _She thought.

"Are these... people?" Finn said into the radio, Heather could hear fear in his voice.

"I'm picking up life form readings. It's like they're in cocoons."

_ Yeah, no shit_. She thought, huffing.

Then a noise echoed across the hall.

"Who's there!?" Finn called.

Heather looked at him, he was staring up the stairs. She watched him as he ran to the top floor of the room.

He stopped at a door.

"Over here!" He said. "I'm getting a reading on the other side of this door!"

Heather looked at Chris, he nodded.

"Piers, Finn and Heather, you're with me." he said, walking over to the stairs "Everyone else, keep searching out here."

Heather nodded, following him.

"HQ, three of us are splitting from the group. Heading further into the building." Piers said, his finger on his headset.

They walked up the stairs and went to where Finn was standing. Piers and Heather stood on either side while Chris stood on Finn's side.

Finn kicked open the door and they went inside. It was a hallway, there was a desk up against the wall, it was covered in blood.

"Damn." Heather said, the sight of blood made her sick.

They went around the corner and Heather saw a woman standing at the end of the room, peeking out.

"Hey..." she whispered. Chris ran forward and a J'avo jumped out of the closed door. Chris quickly grabbed it and broke its neck. The J'avo fell to the ground and disappeared.

Heather smiled a little, Chris was always impressive like that.

The group entered a large room that had a drop, Heather looked over the edge. There were a hell of a lot of cocoons here. Not as much as the main room, but still, a lot. Chris jumped down the drop, then Piers. Heather stood at the edge, Chris looked up at her, a bit of amusement in his eyes.

"Afraid of heights?" He asked.

Heather smirked and jumped down.


	3. Chapter 3: Remembrance Of Things Past

**Heather **

"Chris!"

That was the last thing Heather remembered hearing before waking up in the BSAA van. She was covered by a dark blue blanket, a jacket was under her head as a makeshift pillow. Piers and Sierra were in the front seats, arguing about something.

"You were supposed to keep an eye on Ada, Piers!" Sierra yelled, giving Heather a headache. "You were supposed to watch her in case she tried something! You're trying to pin this on Finn when he was just a rookie! He did not know better!"

"Piers," Heather interrupted, catching the attention of the fighting couple. "Where is Chris?"

Piers looked at Sierra then back at Heather.

"He's okay..." he said, but that was not what she asked.

"Where is Chris Redfield?" she asked a little louder.

Piers exchanged a nervous look with Sierra.

"WHERE THE HELL IS CHRIS?!" Heather shrieked, reaching forwards to grab Piers by his shirt.

"Chris is in the hospital." Sierra answered, her voice loud but soft. Heather's eyes grew wide and tears slowly slid down her cheeks.

_What happened to Chris?_

-Le week skip-

Heather threw up in the bucket again, blood spilling out of her mouth. Sierra held Heather's hair out of the way while Piers rubbed her back and tried to sooth her. From far away, a stranger would think that they were two parents trying to comfort their daughter.

"She's getting worse every day." Sierra stated as Heather coughed and hacked up more of the red liquid.

"The doctor said that it would be a while before the virus is completely out of her system."

Heather dropped the bucket onto the floor and fell backwards on the bed she was sitting on. She fell asleep immediately.

-**Le Month Skip**-

Heather had tried to hold her liquor, but after twelve beers, she was drunker than drunk. She was having a very touching conversation with the bartender, who was eyeing her lustfully.

"Heather." A familiar voice called.

Heather turned her head to look at the stranger, a little too fast. It took her a moment for her eyes to focus on him.

**Piers **

"Piers?" She whispered softly. "What do you want?"

Piers looked at her with complete disgust, making Heather cower away. She tried to slide off of her chair but ended up falling on the floor. Piers was at her side in seconds, lifting her up to stand on her jello-legs.

"You really need to stop trying to help me." Heather slurred.

Piers rolled his eyes, "I swear you're getting more and more like Chris every day." he muttered.

The brunette giggled as Piers brought her over to his car.

"Did I ever tell you how cute you are?" She said, her eyes gleaming with mischief.

Piers opened the back door of his car and helped her inside, trying not to bump his head as they sagged into the backseat.

As he let her go, she yanked him down on top of her, holding him above her.

"Piers..." she murmured. "I'm sorry."

Piers looked into the golden eyes of the female under him, the sadness in her eyes told him that she truly meant what she said, and that made it a little harder to be mad at her.

"He promised he would never leave me alone again..." Heather whispered, tears started to slide down the sides of her face. "Why, Piers? Why did he leave?"

Piers closed his eyes, he had no idea what to say because he knew nothing would make her feel any better on the subject.

"Why?" Heather repeated, squeezing Piers' jacket. "Why would he do that? Does he even care about me at all?"

He swallowed, he knew where the conversation was headed.

"Of course he does." he said softly.

"Then why the hell did he leave?" Heather said, her voice cracking. Piers sighed, he really did not know how to answer the question.

"I... I don't know." he murmured. He understood why she was sad and angry, the man who saved her was missing, and no one knew where he was.

Heather sobbed beneath him, she let go of his jacket and covered her face with her hands.

"I feel so alone..." she whimpered.

Piers pulled her hands away from her face, her sad gold eyes meeting his brown eyes.

"You're not alone." he said softly. He knew the choice he was about to make was stupid, but if it helped her, he would do it.

He kissed her.

She made a small noise, grabbing his shoulders and squeezing hard, Piers winced and pulled away.

"I'm sorry!" Heather said quickly. "I've just had bad experiences with men."

Piers nodded and sighed.

"Please do that again." Heather whispered.

Piers blinked, he certainly was not expecting that, but he nodded and kissed her softly, earning him a slight moan from Heather.

He knew it was wrong, she was drunk and not at all in her right mind, and he had a girlfriend.

But the emotion Heather put in the kiss broke his heart, she really needed him. He pushed her further into the seat and kissed her harder, slipping his tongue through her lips.

"Glad to see you two getting along."

Piers jumped off of Heather and crawled out of the car fast, fixing his hair and his jacket. Sierra stood there with a pissed off expression.

"I told you to find her and bring her home." she growled. "Not find her then make out with her in the backseat of _my_ car."

Piers looked down at the ground, he felt guilty beyond words.

He looked at Heather then closed the car door.

"I'm sorry," Piers said. "It's just... she looked so heartbroken, she's the one suffering the most out of this."

Sierra's hard gaze faltered a little bit.

"Piers..." she said, touching his cheek.

Piers closed his eyes and leaned into the touch.

"I know you want to help her, but you'll only make her worse this way."

He nodded, sighing.

"I really don't understand men at all," Sierra said. "What is is about a weak woman that gets them so riled up?"

Piers' eyes shot open, he went to defend himself but Sierra had a look of amusement in her eyes. She pecked him on the lips then strolled over to the drivers side of the car.

**Le four month Skip**-

**Heather and Leon**

Heather stood on the balcony of Leon's temporary apartment, staring at 'The City That Never Sleeps' (New York). It was midnight and the city was lit up like a christmas tree, a beautiful sight.

Leon walked around the corner about to say something, but it was lost when he saw Heather outside on the balcony. He could see the sadness radiating off of her, he wanted to help her feel better, so he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Heather pressed her back against his chest, wanting him as close as possible. Leon kissed her shoulder, then trailed up to her ear.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

Heather shook her head and leaned her head back on his shoulder, shuddering as he breathed on her.

"Have you visited her?" he asked.

Another shake.

"Okay." he kissed her cheek. "Do you know what I want to talk to you about?" he asked. Heather nodded, turning around to hug him.

"You didn't have to put on a show for me to tell me you care." she whispered. "I already know you do, but I also know you still love Ada."

Leon tensed at the mention of Ada.

"Don't worry, I know." she said. "Ever since you saw her a few months ago, you've acted different. We've really been growing apart, Leon."

She stopped and pulled away, looking into his cerulean blue eyes.

"I wish you the best of luck with her." she whispered, then walked away, leaving Leon alone on the balcony.


	4. Chapter 4: A Fallen Hero

**Chris**

Chris stared at his drink, swirled it around then he gulped it down.

"Another round." he ordered, lifting the glass.

The lady bartender looked at him with something that seemed like annoyance then walked away.

"Hard to find a good steak around here." A man said, looking at him. "Not like back home."

_I don't know why your talking to me._ Chris thought.

He looked at the man for a moment then back at the glass. He looked up at the lady bartender as she came into view with a bottle.

She filled his cup half way to the top. he looked down at it, not satisfied.

"Fill her up." he growled.

"I think you've had enough." She said, sternly.

"Listen sweetheart," he said, grabbing the bottle and starting to fill the cup more. "You're here to pour drinks and look pretty. So how bout you shut your mouth."

The lady grabbed his cup and jerked the cup in Chris' direction, emptying the contents of the glass in his face.

"How bout you get the hell out of my bar!" she yelled, catching everyone's attention.

Chris looked around, everyone was staring that them. He sighed and got out of the seat, still holding the bottle.

"Nowhere to go." He muttered, mostly to himself.

A guy got out of his seat, he pointed to Chris and spoke a language Chris didn't care to understand, he dodged around him, but the man was not finished with him yet.

He grabbed Chris' arm.

"I said, the lady asked you to-"

Chris threw him against the table and went to hit him with the bottle, but someone stopped him. he whipped his head around and saw a young woman holding his arm, her green eyes glaring at him. Chris yanked his arm away and stumbled, grabbing the table for support.

"Never thought he'd see Chris Redfield wasting away in a shithole like this."

**A few minutes later**...

Piers

They walked out of the bar and toward the BSAA van, Chris was looking around at the soldiers behind them.

"Where are we going?" he asked, Piers detected nervousness in his Captains voice. Never thought I'd live to see the day when the Captain was nervous. He thought to himself before answering;

"We're going to China."[1]

Chris nodded as they stopped next to the van, Piers was dreading this moment because Heather was waiting in the van, and if Chris didn't remember anything, he might freak out.

Chris opened the back door and climbed in, Piers opened the middle door and slid into his seat.

"Hey... Piers"Chris called, his voice was low for some reason.

Piers turned around and saw Heather sleeping on the door.

"Who is she?" Chris asked, tilting his head to look at her.

Piers sighed, "Wake her up and see for yourself." he said.

Chris looked confused, then turned towards Heather, scooting closer and reaching for her shoulder.

**Chris**

He shook her gently, the woman moaned and shifted before opening her turned her head to look at Chris and what he saw caused him to jump to the other side of the van.

Her eyes were glowing gold.

Chris felt his jaw go slack as he stared at her eyes for a long time. He knew who she was, he had seen her in his memory more often than not.

He searched his mind for the name he remembered that day, then it came to him:

"Heather?" he asked.

She nodded and scooted towards him, a look of happiness on her face.

"Heather, back off." Piers said, he sounded like he was scolding a child. "He doesn't remember."

Chris noticed the shattered look on Heather's face as she heard that. He wanted to say something, he knew he should say something, but he decided against it.


	5. Chapter 5: China Town

Authors note: I'm starting the story where the action starts!

Chris was kneeling, watching the BSAA soldiers burn the cocoons.

Heather watched them too, not turning to look when Piers stepped beside her.

"You alright?" he asked.

Heather cleared her throat and sighed.

"I think you should be asking someone else that question." she replied.

She saw Piers nod out of the corner of her eye.

"Piers." Chris called.

Heather and Piers looked in his direction,

"Go." Heather whispered.

Piers nodded and walked over to Chris.

"Sir?" He said.

Chris paused before he asked: "What happened to Ada Wong?"

Piers and Heather looked at each other, eyes wide.

"You remember!" Piers exclaimed, his voice rough with relief as he looked back at Chris.

(A/N: Yup, rough with relief, watch the cutscene if you don't believe me)

Chris did not reply, his jaw seemed to clench for a moment.

Heather took a couple steps forward, now next to Piers.

"Captain?" Piers called, confusion in his eyes.

"Where is she?" Chris asked, his voice calm despite what he was feeling inside.

"She's leading Neo-Umbrella." Piers informed. "All these terrorists are-"

"Is she in this city or not?" Chris growled, losing the calm and collected look to a more enraged one.

Piers looked shocked for a milisecond before returning to his serious look.

"She's been sighted several times since the attacks began." Heather said softly. "She's here."

Chris looked at her, shock crossed his face, he forgot she was even on the mission. Her voice triggered a small flashback from a couple years before:

_Chris saw Piers enter the room, Piers looked deep in thought. "So?" Chris asked. "What is her problem with me?" Piers opened his mouth then shut it, then opened it again._

_"She thinks you hate her." _

His eyes went soft for a half second, before hardening again, as if the feeling was never there.

Then Chris stood, nodding slightly.

"Tell the men we're moving out." He said, walking away. Heather followed him and looked back at Piers, he watched Chris with an unreadable look.

"Yes sir." he said softly.

**Le motherfuckin time-skip **

**Chris**

He took in his surroundings, Piers was alongside him. He saw movement in the distance, he leaned forward and squinted to see who the two people were.

It was Jake Muller and Sherry Birkin.

"They're alive!" Piers said suddenly.

Chris looked at him, confused.

"They went missing six months ago in Edonia."

He watched them for another moment before a chopper flew out from behind a building. J'avo jumped out from the wood near Jake and Sherry, surrounding them.

"Neo-Umbrella's after them!" Piers growled; and when Chris did not do anything, he yelled. "Captain!"

"Spread out!" Chris yelled to his team. "Take every one of those damned things down."

**Sierra**

"That's an armored chopper they brought in." Sierra said, looking at Heather.

"That rules out conventional weapons." Piers growled.

Chris looked at Piers then Marco.

"We need to protect those two down there!" Someone yelled on the radio.

"Forget the chopper for now," Chris said. "Engage the J'avo."

Sierra nodded and got her rifle ready, "Roger that, Captain Chris." she said. "Marco, cover me!" Marco ran to her side.

Sierra saw that there was a J'avo on the helicopter, ready to fire the giant machine gun. She ran to the first railing she saw with metal plating and crouched behind it.

"Clear." Marco said and Sierra aimed at the J'avo.

It was busy trying to shoot Jake and Sherry, Sierra took a couple deep breaths and pointed the sights right on the J'avo's head. Then the helicopter turned away, taking the J'avo out of her sight. Sierra swore under her breath, resting her arm on the railing and aiming again.

"I was never good with this shit." she mumbled to herself.

"Captain." Keaton said on the radio. "This is Keaton, I can't reach those two on the radio, they're not responding."

Sierra put the rifle down and listened.

"What should we do?" Piers asked.

"We wipe out the hostiles, after that they're on their own." Chris said.

"Roger." Sierra said, not completely agreeing but following Chris' orders.

She aimed her rifle again, The J'avo was standing in her view, still completely oblivious to her aiming at it.

"Mistake." she sang lowly.

She fired and hit it in the forehead, it fell off the helicopter, and right after that another one took its place. Sierra growled as she aimed again. She pointed at its head. The helicopter got in the way again, except this time it pointed towards Sierra.

_Oh shit.  
><em>

"Get down!" She yelled, pulling Marco to the ground behind the metal.

The helicopter fired, the bullets bouncing off the metal, causing a loud _ringing_ noise to scream in Sierra's ears. After a while it stopped. Sierra picked up her hand as Marco started to get up. She peeked over the wall, the helicopter was facing away from them. She gestured for Marco to stand and positioned herself again.

The J'avo came back into view, and not seconds after, Sierra fired again and it fell off the chopper.

"I've never seen mutations like this before." Chris said on the radio. "Reid, upload the reading to HQ."

"Already on it." Reid replied.

"Captain," Heather called on the radio. "I'm out of ammo, request permission to assist Jake and Sherry from their level."

"Negative." Chris growled into the radio. "You're more imoprtant to us up here."

Silence on the radio for a few moments.

"Don't let up!" Someone yelled. "These freaks have killed enough people." "Copy that." Piers said. "Unload on those J'avo."

"BULLSHIT!" Heather yelled, half the team groaned from the loud noise.

Sierra was barely able to register Heather zooming past her, she shot up. She almost called out to Heather; she didn't need to, Piers did it for her.

"Heather!" he yelled, leaning forward.

Heather slammed into a group of J'avo and started beating the shit out of them, Sierra looked at Marco.

"Lets go." she said. Marco started running ahead of her, leading her to Piers, who was on his way to Chris.

The helicopter flew away.

"Heather!" Chris called. "Get your skinny ass up here now!"

Heather's head jerked in his direction, her gold eyes now glowing red. Piers looked at Sierra, chewing on his lip. Heather suddenly appeared in front of the team, glaring at Chris.

"You disobeyed a direct oder from me." Chris growled.

"Yes," Heather replied, walking towards him. "And I will disobey _every_ order you give that comes out of stupidity!"

Piers walked between them.

"Hey." he said. "Calm down, both of you."

But Chris shoved him away and stood face to face with Heather. (well, he was looking down at her).

"You disobey any order again," he said. "and I'll do what I should have done four years ago."

Heather smirked, her eyes glowing brighter.

"And what is that, Christopher?" she asked, her voice full of venom.

"I'll kill you." Chris replied, then walked around her.

Heather turned her head in Piers' direction, a scared look on her face.

"I was right, Piers." she whispered.

Sierra felt confused, what was Heather talking about? And why did Piers seem to know what she was talking about?

"Captain," Piers said, changing the subject quickly "We should escort those two out, they'll never survive on their own."

Chris whipped around and glared at Piers.

"We're leaving." He said, and turned around.

Everyone grouped up and ran up behind Chris and Piers.

**Heather **

"Interesting, their legs are like grasshoppers." Keaton said.

"I don't care what they are, as long as they stay dead when we kill them" Heather replied. "Oh, so you like killing your own kind?" Someone muttered.

Heather froze in mid step, she gritted her teeth and whipped around to look at the soldier.

"My own kind?" she growled, the rest of the team stopped to look at Heather and the soldier. "They are not my kind, I am not a monster!"

A hand touched her shoulder, she turned around and saw Piers standing there, shaking his head. Heather nodded and let out a sigh.

"You are a monster," The soldier's loud voice echoed in the room. "You're a BOW, Heather. And one day you'll end up just like Wesker… _dead_."

Heather whipped her head in his direction, her teeth bared at him. Piers pulled her away and told her to calm down, but she did not listen, instead, she screamed at the soldier.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IF FEELS LIKE TO BE LIKE THIS!"

"ENOUGH!" Chris yelled, silencing Heather.

"We've wasted enough time tending to Heather's petty problems," Chris said. "Let's go."

Heather lowered her head, that behavior towards her was nothing new, but she wanted the other Chris, the one who did not know anything about her.

_I want the other Chris back._


	6. Chapter 6: China Town Part 2

**Sierra**

They ran up a set of stairs. Sierra stood behind everyone, watching their backs.

"The helicopter's back to finish the job!" Piers yelled.

Sierra looked up.

"Captain," she said, feeling confident. "I think if I aim correctly, I might be able to hit the pilot."

Chris nodded. "Heather!" He called. "Cover Sierra!"

Heather followed Sierra as she ran to the roof. She hoped to God that she would not miss.

She lifted her machine gun and put the grenade launcher attachment on the bottom. She looked up, the helicopter was right above her.

Sierra crouched down and watched it as started flying towards Chris and Piers. She whipped the gun up and aimed at it. The side door was open.

"Come on…." she muttered, and when the time came, she fired.

The grenade launcher bullet went inside the helicopter, Sierra waited for a moment, then the helicopter exploded. She shoved her fist up into the air.

"YES!" She shouted into the headset.

Heather smiled, her eyes glowing red. The helicopter fell and crashed onto the building next to them.

"Good job, Sierra." Piers murmured.

"I'm going after that B.O.W." Chris said. "Ada's not getting away with this."

Sierra looked Heather and nodded. They started walking to follow the team when Sierra heard muffled coughing. She whipped her head towards Heather; who was covering her mouth with her sleeve.

"Are you okay?" Sierra asked, remembering that Heather was severely sick. Heather nodded, dropping her arm.


	7. Chapter 7: China Town Part 3

**Heather**

Chris and Piers ran to a corner, Heather stood behind Marco. Chris looked around the corner and lifted his hand. Piers picked his hand up to say "move in." Heather followed the soldiers as they went around Chris, her gun aimed.

"AHHHHH!" Someone screamed.

Heather turned around and saw Reid flopping around in the air. His machine gun went off, everyone ducked down, barely avoiding the bullets. Reid hit the ground, motionless.

Chris slowly walked towards him, then Ried started being dragged away. Chris immediately ran after him. "Captain!" Piers yelled, going after him.

"Wait!" Heather called, trying to follow.

Chris ran around the corner. Piers and Heather followed. Heather aimed her weapon around and saw nothing there. Heather looked at Chris, lowering her gun slowly.

"What the hell were you thinking pulling a kamikaze stunt like that?" Piers yelled.

Chris didn't answer Piers for a moment.

"These are my men," He said. "You follow my lead or I'll find someone who will."

Piers looked disgusted.

"Do you even hear yourself?" He asked, disbelief in his tone.

Chris turned around and walked towards Piers and stopped when they were face to face. Piers stared at him bravely.

"Fall in line, soldier." Chris ordered.

"No, Chris." Heather said. "You fall in line."

Chris shot Heather an angry look, then he walked over to her. She held her ground even as he pressed his forehead up against hers.

"You need to stop this before you get someone killed." she said.

Chris growled lightly, Heather could hear his teeth gritting.

"And with all due respect, I can still kick your ass." she finished.

Chris shoved her up against the wall, and a sharp pain shot up Heather's back.

"You little bitch." he growled. "I should have shot you the first chance I got."

Heather glared up at him with determination.

"Now's your chance, Redfield." she sneered.

Before Chris could do anything, he was shoved away by Piers.

Piers walked in front of Heather, as if he was protecting her.

"Captain, we need to go." he said, he sounded cautious, as if he was trying not to make Chris any more irate than he already was.

Chris glared at Heather one more time then left. Heather watched him then walked in front of Piers, putting a hand on his shoulder, he looked up then shoved by her. Heather stood there, her eyes closing in sadness. She took a deep breath then ran back to the group.

"How are we supposed to drop this thing if we can't even see it?" Someone asked.

"Shut up and keep moving!" Chris yelled.

Chris ran up to some ropes, he let Heather on the first one, Piers went on another. Chris jumped on the third and the rest of the team took the last. All of a sudden Heather felt a tug, her rope ripped forward and she flew. She hit the ground and slid forward, it felt like her arms were being ripped off. She groaned.

Then someone grabbed her and turned her around, Heather yelped and pulled out her knife.

"Relax!" Piers' voice calmed her instantly. "It's just me."

Heather dropped her hand and sighed in relief. Piers took her hand and helped her up.

"Are you okay?" He asked, looking at Heather.

"Yeah, I'm fine" she replied. "You?"

"I'm good."

Piers patted his hands together.

"Everyone, tell me where you are." Chris called on the radio.

Piers looked at Heather then put his finger on his headset.

"This is Piers, me and Heather are on the third floor."

Le Time-skip

Sierra And Heather

They regrouped with the team and entered into a room with pigs headless bodies hanging, the stench was almost overwhelming. Piers and Sierra were standing next each other, aiming at opposite sides. Heather and Marco were walking together, then something landed on Marco's shoulder, Sierra, Piers, Heather, and Marco looked at it.

Then they all looked up.

"Ceiling!" Piers yelled, aiming.

A giant mouth appeared above Heather and Marco, looking ready to eat them.

"No!" Chris shouted, grabbing Heather and Marco then jumping to the ground.

Heather coughed when she hit the ground.

"Thanks." She gasped. Sierra aimed at the giant mouth. It removed its camouflage and revealed the body of a snake.

"It's about time you showed your ugly face." Chris said.

Sierra turned on her laser sight it reflected off it's whole body. She ran around the snake and shot it with her rifle. She heard a scream, she saw Heather hit the corner of the room and slide down the wall, her eyes closing as she lost consciousness.

The snake screeched and darted toward her. Chris stood in front of it and aimed.

"Back off!" He yelled.

Everyone opened fire, the bullets did not seem to do much damage to the snake at all.

_If we don't figure out how to kill it soon, we'll all be dinner for the snake_. Sierra thought.

Finally, it screeched and zoomed out of the room.

"Follow it." Chris ordered, lifting Heather up.

Sierra followed everyone out of the room. They ran down a hall and entered another room. Chris dropped Heather before he got grabbed by the camouflaged snake, he looked like he was being squeezed.

"Captain!" Sierra yelled.

The B.O.W. showed itself again. Sierra pulled out her knives and jumped on the snakes body, she ran up to its face and drove her knife in its eye. It screeched and let go of Chris. Sierra jumped off the snake and ran to him.

"Are you okay?" she asked, trying to watch the snake and Chris at the same time.

"Yeah." Chris said, looking around for a moment.

"I can see him." Heather coughed.

She slowly stood up, Chris hovered around her, as if he was protecting her. In a normal situation, Sierra would have laughed at this.

_Wow_, She thought. _It's like one minute they resent each other and the next, they're the closest friends on Earth._

"I can see him." Heather repeated.

**Heather**

The snake raced out of the room. Heather leaned on Chris for support as they gathered up and ran into yet another room. They looked around for the snake, it didn't seem to be there.

"Look!" Piers said.

A silhouette of the snake was circling the room.

"We can electrocute him if we can get him in the water." Chris said.

"I'll get his attention." Sierra volunteered.

"Piers, find the switch and pull it when Sierra says so." Chris said.

"Yes, Captain." Piers replied.


	8. Chapter 8: China Town Part 4

**Sierra**

Sierra and Piers jumped off the ledge and started running. Piers climbed up a ladder and Heather passed him, running towards the puddle of water.

"I'm at the switch!" Piers yelled.

"Copy that." Sierra replied. "Now wait for my signal."

She stood behind the puddle and listened out for the snake.

"Sierra!" Chris called. "It's coming!"

She waited, she saw the outline of the snake as it turned the corner.

"Now!" She yelled, jumping out of the way.

Electric hit the water and the snake ran into it, it screamed ant writhed as the electicity Sierra sighed in relief, closing her eyes.

"Heh, we did it! We fried that son of a bitch!" Marco said, proudly.

Sierra walked up to the snakes head, her knife sticking out of the eye, she yanked it out.

**Heather**

The group entered a big room, it was empty except for a few crates in the left corner. Heather held on to Chris as they walked ahead of everyone.

"This is crazy." Piers said. "It's not safe in here, we need to pull out."

Heather looked at Chris.

"He's right…" she whispered.

Chris didn't answer, but it seemed he was ignoring them.

"Captain!" Piers yelled.

Marco groaned loudly in pain. They turned around to see Marco grabbing his neck and Ada sitting on the windowsill.

"Looking for me boys?" She said, lifting her gun. "Welcome to China."

Then she jumped out the window. Sierra jumped to Marco's side.

"Ada!" Chris yelled, dragging Heather with him as he ran.

Marco started to turn into a cocoon. Piers aimed at Marco, and Chris' expression changed from pissed to afraid in seconds.

"W-Wait." he said, lifting his other hand to stop Piers from shooting.

"We've got no choice, we have to kill him." Piers said.

As he went to shoot, Chris pushed his gun down.

"He'd do the same for us!" Piers continued.

Then the cocoon broke, Sierra jumped out of the way and stood next to Piers. A bunch of bees flew out of the hole. Heather coughed, leaning some of her weight on Chris. She took a deep breath and pushed herself off of him, then limped over to the corner of the room.

"Chris, what do we do?!" Sierra shouted.

"I-"

"Kill them!" Piers interrupted, shooting

"Oh, yeah." Sierra yelled back, sounding sarcastic. "What are we gonna do, hit them with bug spray?"

She slid the rifle behind her and pulled out a mini machine gun. Heather did her best to help, but she was tired and weak.

"I don't know what happened, she was here a second ago!"

Heather jumped as Finn's voice echoed in her mind.

"There are millions of these things!" Piers yelled.

"Really?" Sierra said angrily as she reloaded. "I didn't know that!"

The bees grouped together into the shape of a man. Heather gasped, watching it float towards Chris. They fired at the bee-man, bees falling dead as every bullet hit it. Then a huge bee came out of the shape, it zoomed towards Sierra. Heather yanked her handgun out of its holster and pulled the trigger real fast.

_Boom_

The bee went down. Heather let out a sigh of relief and dropped her arm. She closed her eyes and sighed, savoring the one moment of peace.

"Look!" Piers said.

_Never mind. _

All the bees had disappeared.

Heather watched Chris walk up the broken cocoon. There was a pack of C4. He slammed his fist onto the floor, grabbed it, and walked over to the door.

Heather turned to watch Sierra walk over to the remains of Marco and look down. She kneeled to the floor and picked something up. Heather turned towards Chris as he slammed the C4 onto the door. She turned away, then Chris pressed the switch.

The door blew open. Heather stood up slowly and followed. Chris and Sierra in front, Piers and Heather in the back. Then Chris yelled and slammed his arm into the shutter next to him.

Heather jumped, then walked over to Chris to calm him down.

"Chris, we need to stay calm." Piers said.

Chris turned towards him, a pissed off look on his face.

"After what she's done to us?" Chris asked. "How many of our men are dead because of that bitch!"

"I'm right there with you captain," Piers replied quickly, taking a step towards Chris. "But your personal vendetta isn't gonna get us anywhere!"

Chris tilted his head, looking angry and confused.

"If you hadn't been blinded by vengeance, we could have been prevented some of those deaths." Piers continued.

Heather looked back at Chris, about to say something, but she snapped her mouth shut. Let them figure this out. Chris looked away.

"Shut up." he said.

Piers walked up to Chris, a soft look on his face.

"Do you even care about our mission anymore?" He asked.

Chris whipped his head to look at Piers, his eyes gleaming with rage.

"Shut up!" He yelled.

"I feel sorry for all the men that died believing in you!" Piers shouted.

Chris grabbed Piers and slammed him into the wall.

Heather ran up to Chris.

"Stop it!" she said, grabbing his arm.

Chris pushed her backwards, and she fell to the ground.

"Shut up, Heather!" he yelled. "If it weren't for you, I would have gotten Ada! But You just have to be sick and weak, you should have just died when Wesker stabbed you, it's your fault this is happening!"

Heather reeled back as if Chris slapped her, Chris never said anything like that to her. Now he pissed her off, and she wanted to beat the shit out of him.

"Chris, what the fuck is wrong with you?!" Sierra screamed, her green eyes seemed to glow with rage in the dark room.

"It's a good thing Finn's not around to see you this way." Piers growled, his voice laced with hate.

Chris whipped his head in Piers' direction, he looked shocked to hear that coming out of Piers' mouth.

Heather tried to stand up but fell right back onto the ground, her leg started acting up again. She wanted to stand so she could break Chris's neck.

Sierra came to her side, lifting her head up and onto her lap, stroking her head like a mother comforting her daughter.  
>And it soothed her.<p>

Just a bit.

Chris shoved Piers back into the wall and leaned toward him.

"I'm going after Ada." he said.

He looked at Sierra, hostility in his eyes as if she might be against him.

"You coming?" he asked.

Sierra paused, as if she was weighing her options.

"Yes." She said.

Chris looked at Heather, then turned around. He put his finger up to his headset.

"HQ, this is Alpha Leader." He said. "I need a location on Ada Wong."

"I'm going with you." Piers said. "Someone's gotta keep an eye on you, whether you want them to or not."

Piers helped Sierra lift Heather up.

"This is HQ, we have a location on Ada Wong." Heather shook them off.

She was pissed, she walked over to Chris, turned him around and slapped him in the face. He grabbed her shoulders and slammed her against the wall.

"You son of a bitch!" Heather screamed, tears forming in her eyes. "Get off of me."

Chris shook his head and pressed his lips to hers. Heather let out a noise, pressing her hands on his chest to get him off, but he didn't budge. Instead, he forced her mouth open and slid his tongue in, deepening the kiss.

Then he pulled away, his eyes holding something unreadable.

"Wha…?" Heather whispered. Chris' gaze hardened and he let her go, she slid down the wall and hit the floor.

_What... just happened?_

She touched her lips and rubbed them as Chris walked away.

_Chris kissed me. Christopher Redfield, the man who hates my very existence, kissed me._


	9. Chapter 9: China Town Part 5

**Sierra**

She looked around and saw five J'avo with rifles. "Snipers!" She shouted, ducking down. Chris, Piers and Heather did the same.

"If we jump on those boats, we can get away faster." Chris said. "Just keep jumping until you get to the other side." Sierra nodded. "I'll get the snipers." Piers volenteered. "Now run!" Sierra instantly got up and jumped on the first boat, she almost fell off as it shook. She felt the boat sway when Chris landed on it.

Heather zoomed across the boats and jumped onto the ledge, sliding before she stopped

_Show off. _

Sierra leaped on the second boat and felt a bullet whiz by her face. "whoa." Sierra whispered.

The boat jolted when Chris landed on it, Sierra lost her footing and fell off.

She hit the water at a bad angle and struggled to find up when someone grabbed her. They pulled her back on the boat, she looked him, it was Chris. "Sorry." He said. "It's okay." Sierra replied, standing. She jumped over to the ledge. "Lets go, Piers!" Chris yelled. Piers ran across the boats like it was nothing.

As soon as he made it to the other side The group walked up to a door, Heather stood on one side and Piers stood on the other. Chris and Sierra stood in the front.

Chris kicked the door open. "Clear." he said. The group walked in. Sierra looked around, it was a big room full of hertal crates. Chris walked ahead, his gun pointing forward. Piers walked to Heather's right side, his gun aimed, and Sierra took Chris' left side. The group walked around the crates. A door opened, They looked up. Ada was standing in the doorway, her head turned to look behind herself. "Ada!" Chris growled. Then fired at her. Ada ducked under the bullets and grappled herself across the room, Chris shooting after her. He growled, looking like he went crazy. "You can't run forever."


	10. Chapter 10: Ada Wong

**Leon**

They had just been separated from Jake and Sherry.

They were inside a building with a bunch of giant tubes with greenish water in them.

Helena tried to open the door on the other side of the room, but it was locked. Leon turned around to leave, but the door they went through was locked too. He could hear muffled voices on the other side of the tubes.

Ada's voice came up over the loudspeaker.

_ "Let's play a little game with my new toys."_

Then Leon pressed himself against the wall as little bombs started coming out of the holes in the room. He lifted his gun and shot one, it made a small boom. Leon fired at the bombs, hitting every single one without missing.

Leon could hear Hunnigan saying stuff in his headset.

"I'll try to override the security so we can unlock the door." Helena said. Hunnigan started talking again.

_"Security breach detected in room zero"_ The loudspeaker announced.

Helena grumbled as she pushed more buttons. Leon fired at another Little Bomb and the boom was a little bigger, it blinded me for a moment. Leon lifted his hand to cover his eyes.

_"Security breach detected in room one"_

Leon shifted his weight and reloaded. Leon looked at Helena, she was typing on the keyboards furiously.

**Piers**

_BEEP!_

The machine flashed red again, Piers swore under his breath.

_"Security breach detected in room one"_

Chris, Sierra, and Heather were shooting the moving bombs while Piers tried to unlock the door.

_"Security breach detected in room one"_

"Dammit!" Piers growled. He was moving as fast as he could.

_BEEP!_

"GOD!" Chris yelled. "Get it right, Piers!" "I am trying!" Piers yelled back.

Sierra ran next to him, then stuck her hand in and pressed a couple buttons fast.

_"Security breach detected in room zero" _

"Let me do this." She said.

Piers nodded and moved out of the way, then started shooting at one of the bombs.

_"Security breach detected in room zero" _

**Sierra**

"Security breach detected in room zero"

Sierra shoved her fist into the air then quickly got back to typing.

"Security breach detected in room one"

"Security breach detected in room zero"

She pounded at the keys, "Almost…" she whispered.

_**BEEP**_

"Security breach detected in room zero"

"Disengaging locks in room zero"

"Good job Sierra." Chris said. Sierra rubbed her fingers, they hurt like hell. The door opened and the group ran into the room.

"This is HQ," HQ said. "We need one of your team members to assist Delta somewhere not far from your location."

Chris looked at Sierra then Piers.

"I'll go." Sierra said. "HQ this is Captain Sierra Williams, I'm separating from Alpha to assist the rest of my team, please add their location to my PDA."

Chris held his stare. Sierra looked at Piers and nodded then saluted Chris.

Sierra avoided looking at Heather because Heather looked like shit and she knew she would feel bad for her.

Chris nodded. She turned and started to walk away.

"Sierra, wait!" Piers called, she turned around.

Piers grabbed her and pulled her into a hard kiss.

She grabbed the back of his head, savoring the moment.

They stood like that for a second before pulling away,

"Be careful." Piers whispered, staring into her eyes.

Sierra nodded,

"I will." she replied, then turned and walked away, her gun aimed in front of her.

_"Disengaging locks in room one"_

**Leon**

"Ada!" Leon called.

Ada was standing over in the distance.

"Sorry, can't talk now." She said.

Leon and Helena started running after her.

"Your friend likes to play hard to get." Helena remarked, her voice echoing. "She always been like this?"

Leon was running faster than Helena, he was determined to catch Ada. He ran as fast as he could, his legs pumping with energy.

"…corner her!"

Leon heard a familiar voice yell. Ada tried to run around the corner but the someone fired shots at her feet and she stopped. Leon ran faster as the man stopped running and aimed his sights right at Ada's face.

Leon shoved the man's arm as he fired and pushed the gun away. He grabbed the man from behind. the man tried to elbow Leon in the face, but he leaned away. Then the man grabbed Leon and flung him over his shoulder. Leon rolled and grabbed his handgun as the man did and they aimed at each other. Leon squinted as he looked at the guy.

"Chris?"

**Chris**

"Leon?" Chris said, shocked. "What are you doing here?"

Leon sighed.

"Put your gun down Chris," He said. "She's a key witness, we need her."

Anger returned to Chris.

"A witness?" he growled, his voice rising. "She's the one who did all this!"

Leon shook his head slightly.

"No," He said, his voice calm. "It wasn't his it was Simmons, the National Security Advisor."

Chris tightened his grip on his gun.

"I lost all my men because of her!" he yelled.

"And I lost over seventy thousand people!" Leon yelled back. "Including the President because of Simmons."

Chris leaned to the side to look at Ada, she was staring at Leon, Chris looked back at him.

"She's working for Neo-Umbrella, do you know what that means?" Chris asked, hoping it would change his mind.

"Yeah," Leon said, sounding dead serious. "I do."

Chris tilted his head, keeping his eyes on Leon.

"And you're still going to protect this woman?" he asked, a low growl of disgust in his voice.

Leon's expression changed, it was unreadable, and he wasn't looking at Chris anymore, instead he was looking down at the floor.

"I am." He said.

_Looks like you two know each other._ Chris thought.

He waited for Leon to lower his weapon, he did not.

"Captain!" Piers yelled.

Chris looked at Ada, she had thrown a grenade. Then Heather jumped in front of him as the grenade went off. It was a flash grenade. Heather screamed and bent over, grabbing her eyes.

Chris caught her as she fell down on him.


	11. Chapter 11: Blind

_I can't see._

All she could see was white.

"Heather?" Chris' voice echoed her head. "Chris?" Heather whispered. Chris faded in from the white, he was holding her.

_Gunfire_

Heather moaned. _Why can't this be a dream? _she thought, getting up with Chris' help.

"Helena!" Leon called as Helena ran after Piers.

"He's gonna kill her!" Helena replied, stopping.

Chris and Heather ran after Piers.

"Chris!" Leon said.

Chris and Heather stopped. "Follow Piers." Chris ordered. Heather turned and ran after Piers.


	12. Chapter 12: Ada's demise? Part 1

**Sierra**

She opened her eyes.

_God, my legs hurt._ Sierra thought. She looked up, she was surrounded by J'avo, her lip was split and she felt pain all over.

_What am I gonna do?_

**Chris**

Chris saw Heather and Piers watching Ada drive away.

"She was heading for the harbor!" Piers said as he and Heather jumped into a BSAA van.

"Get in!" Heather yelled.

"Piers." Chris said.

Piers looked at Chris, impatient.

"What you said about me hiding from my past, you were right."

Piers looked confused. "Captain?" He asked.

"Catch up to her?" Chris said, giving a little smile.

Piers smirked. "Won't stop until I do." He said.

Heather looked up at Chris, her expression unreadable. Chris grabbed the gattling gun and aimed it straight, ready for anything that got in his way. 

**Heather**

As Piers raced through traffic, Heather leaned out the window, her handgun aimed at incoming J'avo. She shot one aiming at the Jeep, and the DRIVER of another car. Chris was doing all the work with that giant machine gun of his.

"Look out!" Chris yelled.

Heather saw that they were about to scrape the side of a car, and her head was right in the way. Heather ducked back in the van, just barely missing.

"Whoa." she whispered.

"Piers, let me have the wheel." Chris ordered.

Piers jumped out of his seat and Chris replaced him. Chris drove way faster than Piers, probably because Chris was ramming the gas with both feet.

"She's getting away!" Piers yelled.

Chris pushed the gas in more. "Not this time!" He replied.

Heather gripped the seat as Chris drove off the road and onto train tracks.

"Uhh." she said, a train was heading right for them.

"We'll make it!" Chris said, leaning forward as if the car would go any faster.

Heather sat up in her seat as we neared the train.

"Uhh..." she said, getting ready to jump out."Chris?"

"We'll make it." Chris repeated.

They sped down the tracks and zoomed through the small gap, just barley making it. Heather relaxed, taking deep breaths. They were almost right behind Ada. She started coughing, and fell against her seat, taking heaving breaths, the C-virus was burning again, she couldn't breath and the exhaustion was finally getting to her. Her chest was rising and falling fast.

Piers yelled something that caused Chris to glance at Heather, who was struggling to breath. She placed her hand over Chris' on the steering wheel. Heather looked into Chris' eyes once more as the world went dark.

**Chris**

Heather's hand fell off Chris' as her eyes closed and her head fell. Chris gritted his teeth, He was going to catch Ada, make her pay for this. Ada drove into a ramp and launched herself onto a building-looking thing. Chris drove faster and the ramp shot the jeep into the air and the it barely made it into the building.

But the jeep tipped over and started rolling, Chris, Heather, and Piers flew out of their seats and hit the floor.

The jeep kept going until it crashed into a jet. Chris groaned, grabbing his head.

Ada was standing in front of her car. There were bullet holes all over it and one of the TIRES was flat.

Chris tried to get up but he was too weak.

_Ada got away yet again._

As his strength started to return, Chris heard Piers yell out.

Chris turned his head to look and a J'avo was trying to stab Piers with a knife. Chris pulled out his handgun, it weighed a ton in his weak hands. He aimed at the J'avo and tried to steady himself. Then, finally, He shot him. He got up slowly, Piers did the same.

Chris looked around, Heather was laying in the middle of the area. He ran towards her, she was out cold. "Captain!" Piers called. Chris looked up, a laser sight gleamed in his eyes. He quickly ducked and dragged Heather behind cover, a gunshot followed. Heather moaned, murmured something, and went still again. Chris turned towards Piers, he was aiming at one of the J'avo. Chris went back to Heather, then leaned against the crate, readying his hand gun. He took a deep breath then he stood up and started firing.

**Sierra**

Sierra was on the roof of some place, She couldn't tell where. Ada was standing at the other end, talking to someone.

Sierra leaned forward to listen better, but with no luck. She looked over the edge of the roof, it was pretty far down. She briefly considered jumping off, it was better than what Ada might do to her.

"Someone help me…"


	13. Chapter 13: Ada's Demise? Part 2

**Chris**

Piers shot last J'avo. "Thank God." He grumbled. Chris lifted Heather into his arms and started walking up the stairs.

"No…" Heather murmured, then jerked, her eyes opened wide and she started gasping.

Chris stopped walking and stared down at her, she stared back, complete fear in her eyes. Heather sighed.

"Let me down." She whispered.

Chris, Heather, and Piers walked into the elevator, and it started going up. Chris peeked at Heather, knowing she was okay brought him some peace.

The elevator opened, Ada was standing there with someone on their knees at her side.

Chris lifted his gun and ran towards her, with Piers and Heather at his side.

"Still haven't had enough, huh?" Ada smirked. "Even after losing all your men, _again?_."

Chris clenched his teeth, his bottled fury begging to burst out.

"Don't listen to her, Captain!" Piers yelled.

"Oops." Ada said, winking at Chris. "Almost forgot, not all of them."

She grabbed the woman's hair and yanked her head up.

_Holy shit, _

It was Sierra.

Her face was bruised and cut up.

"No." Piers whispered, fear laced in his voice.

As Ada aimed at her face, panic flooded Chris.

"NO!" Piers yelled.

Chris reacted and shot Ada's hand. The gun flew off the boat. Sierra looked at Chris in relief, then her eyes rolled back into her head and her shoulders slumped. Chris growled.

"You've killed enough of us, it's over Ada." Chris said, holding back his rage as much as he could.

"You're right, it is." Ada said, looking calm. "The aircraft carrier is preparing for launch."

Chris glanced at Piers, "Launch?" he whispered.

"And the dead will flood the streets." Ada said, she sounded as if it was something to praise.

"Déjà vu, Raccoon revisited." She continued. "Except this time, it won't just be one city, it'll be the whole world."

A helicopter appeared behind her. Chris looked up at it, there was a man in the chopper, he was holding a rifle and aiming at Ada.

Boom.

He shot Ada; she bent over and grabbed her chest as the helicopter flew away.

"You got me," she groaned. "well played."

She turned towards Chris, Piers, and Heather, backing toward the edge.

"But no one can stop it now…" she said as she fell off the roof.

The group ran over and looked down. Ada fell for a second before she hit the ground and blood exploded around her head.

"Dammit!" Piers yelled.

"What the hell just happened." Heather growled.

Then something seemed to catch her eye and she ran towards it.

"This looks like a different strain of the C-Virus." Heather said.

Chris turned around, Heather was holding a needle that she must have gotten out of the suitcase in front of her. Chris grabbed it and studied it for a moment.

"There are two missing." Heather said.

"Just take what's left." Chris said, handing it back to her. "We'll bring it back to HQ for analysis."

Heather hesitated as if she was thinking about something then handed it to Piers, who slipped it into his back pocket."What now?" He asked.

Chris walked towards Sierra and picked her up.

"Maybe there's a plane we can take." he said.

Piers looked at him, then Sierra. "I'll carry her," He offered, holding his arms out. Chris shook his head, tightening his grip. "I've got her." he said. And they walked towards the elevator. "You two cover me." Piers and Heather nodded and they walked inside the elevator.

The doors opened and they walked out. The ship swayed to the left, causing everyone to stumble.

"I'm getting a little seasick," Piers said. "You think this tub is gonna last long?"

Chris shrugged. "I don't know," he said. "I don't wanna wait to find out."

They walked down the hall, Piers in front of Chris, and Heather behind him. Sierra stirred.

"She doesn't look to good." Heather said.

Piers looked around the corner, then saw a door. "Great, we need three card keys." He said.

"I think we should wake her up." Heather suggested. "You know…"

Chris walked to a corner and put Sierra down. She moaned and grabbed her side. Chris motioned for Piers to do it, he almost couldn't look at her anymore, the guilt started getting to him.

_It's my fault, _He thought._ I shouldn't have let her go, how could I have been so stupid?! _

"Sierra." Piers said, he put his hand on Sierra's cheek. "Sierra." He repeated, lifting her face up. Sierra's eyes opened slightly.

"Hey," Piers said, he sounded relieved.

A tear slowly ran down her cheek. "Piers." She said, her voice barely audible. "Are you okay?" Piers asked, his voiced cracked a bit. Sierra's eyes closed, then she nodded her head slowly.

"We'll go look for the key-cards." Heather said. "You can stay here and watch her." Piers nodded, his gaze fixed on Sierra.


	14. Chapter 14: Sunken Ship

**Piers**

As Chris and Heather walked off, Piers sat next to Sierra and watched her as she shifted herself.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, turning to watch the hallway.

"I've been worse." Sierra laughed softly. "I takes alot more than a few cuts and bruises to take me down."

Piers' lips twitched a smile, he already knew that, he just needed to hear her say it.

"What happened while I was out?" Sierra asked.

Piers tensed. "You don't want to know." he said, turning back to look at her.

Sierra nodded slowly and rubbed her fingers.

**Sierra and Piers' POV**

She felt her strength coming back, and she decided to try and stand up.

"Piers," she whispered. Piers' head whipped around to look at her. "Catch me if I fall, alright?" she finished. He nodded and stood up, his arms slightly out.

Sierra placed her hands on the wall and slowly stood, Piers looked around to see if any J'avo were there, when he did not see any, he looked back at Sierra. She took her hands off the wall and steadied herself, Piers' expression was cautious. Sierra took one step forward and her knees buckled, She gasped as she fell. Piers caught her instantly, he draped her arm around his shoulder to help her walk.

Their eyes met. "Thank you." Sierra whispered. They stared for a moment before Piers yanked her into a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her to hold her tightly to his body, holding onto her for dear life.

He had never felt so afraid for someone in his whole life.

Sierra pulled away, a little smile on her lips,

"I love you." she whispered

Piers smiled softly before kissing her forehead.

**Time skip**-

**Sierra **

Sierra was walking on her own now.

Piers had a proud look on his face, Sierra smiled a little. Their eyes met; then they heard footsteps approaching, they looked away from each other and look down the hallway. Chris and Heather came around the corner. They ran towards the key-card pad. Chris scanned all of them then the door opened, the group looked around, one jet, and it could only fit two. "Alright," Chris said. "Piers and I will go. Sierra, you and Heather will stay." Heather looked like she wanted to protest. "Let's go." Chris finished, running towards the jet

**Sierra**

Chris and Piers flew away from them. Sierra almost had a feeling that they wouldn't be coming back.

She shook it off and glanced at Heather, her glowing eyes watching outside. "So," Sierra said, trying to pass the time. "What's up with you and Chris?" Heather tensed up, as if this was not a pleasant subject.

"We-" She started. "It's a long story."

_As if I haven't heard that one before._

"We got time." She replied.

Heather laughed, looking down at the floor.

"Well…" She started, lifting her hands as if she was trying to find the right words.

"I don't really know anymore... Chris has now become unpredictable. I mean, it all started when Chris saved me from dying, he seems to have forgiven me but- "

"THIS IS HQ, YOU HAVE PERMISSION TO SHOOT THE MISSILE!"

Heather stood straight up.

"Chris!" Heather said. "What's going on?!"

Chris didn't answer for a moment.

"That damn B.O.W. is in the way!" He yelled. "HQ, we can't-"

The transmission got cut off.

"Chris!" Heather shrieked.

"I'm here," Chris said, his voice low.

"It's heading for the city!" Piers yelled.

Sierra and Heather looked and saw a tiny red light zooming towards China.

_Oh shit._


	15. Chapter 15: War

**Chris**

Chris watched as the missile exploded in the middle of the city and blue-gray fog stretched across it.

"No…" He heard Heather say on the headset.

After a moment of staring in shock at what just happened, Chris pressed her finger to the the headset.

"Leon, are you alright?" He asked, praying that Leon would answer.

"Yeah," Leon replied.

Chris let out a sigh of relief.

"But things just got bad… real bad."

**Heather **

Heather sank to her knees.

"No…" she whispered.

She looked up and saw the jet coming back.

"What do we do now?" she whispered to Sierra.

Sierra shook her head, still gaping at the destruction. Heather sighed and looked down at her sliced arm, blood was running down it.

timeskip-

Turns out, there was enough space for three on the jet.

Sierra and Piers were in the back, while Heather was on top of the jet, keeping her footing as it sped through the sky.

As soon an they landed on a small base in the middle of the sea, Sierra jumped out first and Heather jumped off the top of the jet. Chris and Piers jumped out and looked around.

Then they ran to a door. Piers nodded to Chris and he pulled a switch to open it.

**Sierra**

The group walked in and Piers pushed a button, sending the elevator down.

Sierra looked down at her handgun, a silver BSAA emblem was on it.

The room was silent, except for the sound of Chris checking the clip in his gun.

"That's irony for you." Piers said all of a sudden.

Sierra looked up and at Piers, waiting for him to continue.

"A man who spends his entire life trying to destroy the world, and his son is the only one who can save it."

Chris nodded.

"And here I am going to rescue him." He said.

Piers walked a few steps towards him.

"The man who killed his father." He replied. "Like I said: irony."

Chris looked down, he had an unreadable expression on his face.

"I don't know, maybe it's fate." He said.

Then he turned around and seemed to watch as they went deeper and deeper underwater.

"It's been three years since I killed Wesker." Chris said, slightly turning his head to look at them. "I can't let this war follow me."

"After we rescue Jake and Sherry, I'm turning in my gun." He announced.

"What!" Piers, Heather, and Sierra yelled.

"I need someone to take my place." Chris said, then he looked at Piers. "And I'd be honored if it was you."

Piers turned away, facing Sierra. "I… don't think I'm ready for that." Chris turned towards the exit.

"You've made it this far, haven't you?" He said as the elevator stopped. "Alright, this is it!" the doors opened and they ran out.


	16. Chapter 16: Sick With The Virus Part 1

**Heather**

They walked into the room, there were computers lined up on the wall, they had pictures of Jake and Sherry all over it.

"I'll try to find out where their being held." Chris said, he slid his gun behind him and started typing on the keyboard.

Heather felt a little woozy, it was getting hard to breath. She was going to mention it to Chris before but it went away before she could say a word.

"Got it!" Chris said. they watched the screen turn green, Heather's shoulders sagged with relief.

Then the alarm sounded and the screen turned red.

"We've been found!" Piers said.

Heather rolled her eyes, big mistake; she lost her balance and stumbled, but Chris caught her.

"Whoa," He said, pulling her up. "Are you alright?"

Heather felt dizzy again.

"I'm sick of everyone asking me that." Heather growled, the world spinning. "No, dammit, I'm not alright!"

She leaned her weight on Chris and he held onto her, his grip tight.

"Heather," He said, his voice soft and encouraging. "I need you to stay awake for a little while longer."

Heather nodded and they walked into the next room.

Chris sat her down and helped Piers and Sierra get across the gap.

Heather coughed, blood shot out of her mouth; she whimpered. Chris turned around and seemed to notice the blood.

"My God, Heather." he whispered. "What's happening to you?"

Chris pulled her over to a ladder and helped her down.

"Captain," Piers called. "We shut off the fans, you should have a clear path."

Heather leaned against Chris and held on tightly as they walked down the hall. Heather started to lose the feeling in her legs, then they gave out and she collapsed, hitting the metal floor. Chris draped her arm over his shoulder and lifted her up.

Heather moaned, feeling herself drifting in and out of conciousness.

"Chris…" Heather whispered. "I'm tired, slow down."

Chris didn't say anything and kept running.

"We're almost there." He said, his voice now desperate.

_We're almost there, Heather... _

_We're almost there..._


	17. Chapter 17: Sick With The Virus Part 2

**Chris**

Chris felt Heather sag against him.

"NO!" He yelled, lifting her into her arms.

He ran into an elevator, set Heather down, then the pressed buttons for it to go up. He turned around, her face was pale like it had been those other times, he ran over to her and shook her.

"Wake up!" He yelled.

Heather's eyes fluttered open then closed again.

"No," Chris growled, he wasn't about to let her give up.

He heard the elevator doors open followed by Piers and Sierra's boots running in, then the door closed again.

Chris pressed his forehead to Heather's.

"Heather, wake up, please." He pleaded softly. "I'm sorry for what I've done to you... it's my fault you're this way... please... I care about you Heather, I don't want to watch you die. We're gonna make it out of here, I promise, you just have to wake up..."

Then Heather's eyes opened a little more and looked at up him, they were glowing red now. He slid one arm behind her back and the other behind her knees and lifted her to carry.

Chris, Piers, Sierra, and Heather left the elevator, and, hanging from the ceiling, was a giant cocoon.

"Chris!" Sherry's voice echoed through the room. She was jogging towards the group, Jake not far behind.

Heather moaned for Chris to put her down. She slowly dropped her legs to the floor and stood to faced Sherry and Jake.

"Was that you who just freed us?" Sherry asked looking at Heather for a moment.

"Yeah." Chris said, eyeing Heather, who seemed to be holding her own.

His gaze shifted to Jake, who was nearing the edge of the platform.

He noticed that Jake had the same stance as Wesker, cocky and bold.

"Looks like you guys saved the day again." Jake grumbled.

_I can definitely see Wesker in this kid._ Chris thought, and sighed.

"I can see your father in you." He said, then waited for it to sink in.

Sherry tried to change the subject.

"How did you know where-"

"Wait, hold on a second," Jake interrupted. "So you knew him?"

Chris looked right into Jake's blue eyes.

_Wesker's eyes._

"Yeah, I did." He said.

Jake's eyes lit with interest "And I'm the one that killed him."

Jake glanced at Sherry for a moment then somewhere else, probably a wall.

Then, in the blink of an eye, he pulled out his handgun and aimed at Chris.


	18. Chapter 18: Confrontation With Wesker

**Nobodies POV**

"It was you?" Jake said.

Chris nodded a little, "That's right." he said.

Heather took a step forward and Jake looked at her, recognition gleamed in his eyes as he remembered who she was. He quickly looked back at Chris, trying to stay on the subject.

"Jake!" Sherry said. Piers and Sierra aimed at Jake. "Chris!" Piers said. Jake tilted his head, "Better put a leash on that puppy." he said.

Chris gestured for Piers and Sierra to lower their guns.

"This is between me and him." Chris said.

Piers and Sierra both were hesitant, but after a moment, they lowered their guns.

Heather looked at Jake, Wesker's son. she thought. Since when did Wesker ever get the time to do that?

Chris took a step forward.

"Go ahead, shoot." He said, his voice even. "You have every right to."

Everyone except Jake looked at Chris in shock, they all couldn't believe he would give his life for something that was Wesker's fault, not his. Heather took another step towards him, cautious of Jake. He cocked the gun and let out a small angry laugh.

"Just promise me you'll survive, the world depends on it." Chris finished.

Jake gripped his gun with both hands, taking a step forward.

"Who the hell are you to tell me what to do!?" He yelled.

"Stop it!" Sherry said.

"Put your gun down, now!" Piers yelled, aiming at Jake again.

"Make the right choice, Jake!" Sierra said, glancing nervously back and forth between Chris and Jake.

Jake sighed and relaxed a bit, "Tell me," he said, his voice low. "Were you just... following orders, or was it personal?"

Chris, didn't answer for a second, but his brown orbs never left Jake.

"Both." He said.

Jake's gaze hardened.

"Jake, please, stop." Sherry said.

"I'm gonna give you about three seconds, before I put a bullet in your head!" Piers yelled.

"Just put your gun down." Heather said as she took another step towards Chris but he pushed her back behind him. Jake's grip tightened on his gun and he yelled in rage.

Jake's hand twitched to the left and he fired, Sherry turned away, her eyes wide with fear.

Sierra felt the adrenaline pumping in her veins, her heart pounded so loud she was sure everyone could hear it.

Piers felt himself calming down as he realized that Jake had not shot Chris. Heather's face went pale, Chris was about to die because of Wesker, she felt the bile rise up in her throat as the tension died down.

"There are more things at stake than you and me." Jake said.

He then looked back at Heather, who stared at him in shock, her body shaking in fear.

"I'm sorry for what her father did to you." He murmured.

**Heather's POV**

Heather shoved past Chris and stood face to face with him, glaring up into his eyes.

"Your father..." she said softly. "...was an asshole."

As she went to continue, she started to feel dizzy, her body swayed for a second until she collapsed; but a pair of arms caught her before she hit the metal floor.

She felt the ground shake as the world went black.

...

_**Author's Note**_

_**Letting you all know, I'm going to be on hiatus for a while, and this is the last chapter I fixed from my original fiction, if you want to read my other works, go to my Wattpad profile and read it there.**_

_**Wattpad and search: REDimensions**_

_**The link is on my front page.**_


	19. Chapter 19: Flashes Before Our Eyes Pt 1

**Heather**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flashback<em>**

_"__Finally!" Steve shouted in happiness, his fists in the air. "We're out of his control!"_

_Heather smiled and looked at the apartment, it was cozy, there was a large bed in the center of the room, it had blue blankets and red pillows; the place had two bathrooms, a TV, a fridge and a soft black carpet. Heather and Steve were only staying the night; they had to get as far away from Wesker as possible._

_"__Heather," Steve said. "I am so fucking happy right now; I would kiss the filthy bathroom floors if you told me to."_

_Heather smiled a little and sighed._

_"__We need to get some rest, I want to be up early in the morning." she announced._

_Steve nodded and hugged her tightly._

_"__We're finally free." he whispered._

_Hearing those words, those three sweet words, Heather snapped._

_She started to cry, her shoulders shook violently._

_"__Something happened." Steve stated in a low voice. "The question is what?"_

_"__Steve…" Heather pleaded. "You don't want to know what happened."_

_"__Yes I do." Steve insisted. "Don't tell me what I do and don't want."_

_Heather pulled away, looking into the blue eyes of her friend. "Not this time."_

_Steve hugged her tighter, "Okay, then." _

Her eyes opened. Chris hovered over her, he laughed lightly.

"Almost didn't make it." Piers muttered.

Heather noticed the ceiling seemed to be getting closer and closer.

"Chris," She whispered. "Are you aware that the room is moving?"

Chris looked up at something and swore.

"Come on." He said, lifting her up. "Can you stand?"

Heather nodded.

"That one came unexpectedly." Heather said.

Chris nodded. "Let's hope that it doesn't happen again."

An enormous B.O.W. was climbing towards them.

"Heather woke up in the nick of time, huh?" Sierra said, backing up toward the ladder.

Heather jumped on it and climbed as fast as she could. She made it to the top and turned around, Chris had been right behind her.

_Huh?_ She thought. _I thought I was faster than Chris…_

"RUN!" Chris yelled as Piers and Sierra climbed over.

* * *

><p><strong>Time-skip<strong>

"We're almost there!" Chris yelled. Heather stumbled but kept running. _Come on, make it! _Behind her, she heard a noise, it was too light to be the BOW's. She turned around and saw Sierra's leg had caught on a piece of metal. Heather ran back and pulled her leg out, a large gash in it. Sierra cried out and bent over, but Heather dragged her up the room.

"You are not dying on me, dammit." Heather growled, pulling her to run. Sierra gasped as she used her injured leg.

They ran towards Chris and Piers.

"Damn, you're a heavy bitch." Heather muttered, dragging her to the elevator.

"Shut up." Sierra groaned. They stumbled inside and Chris and Piers shut the door. Heather handed Sierra to Piers and collapsed on the ground.

"I'm never going to run again after today." Heather growled, looking up at Chris. He nodded, a half smile on his face. Heather stood up and waited.

* * *

><p>-Time-skip-<p>

Sierra

"The place is going to hell!" Sierra yelled, as another piece of ceiling broke and more water poured in. "Sierra!" Heather yelled. "Look out!" But the warning came too late, a force shoved Sierra underwater and she was knocked out instantly.

Chris  
>He grabbed onto the ledge, and pulled himself up, gasping. Heather came up right after him and rested her head on his shoulder, she coughed and spit out water.<br>Chris looked around, "Piers!" he called. Piers came up seconds later and threw Sierra up on the ledge, then he climbed up. Heather and Chris jumped up with him and looked down at Sierra, she was pale and her lips were blue.  
>Piers quickly ripped off her vest and clasped his hands together to start CPR on Sierra. Heather grabbed Chris' arm tightly, "Please..." she whispered. Piers plugged Sierra's nose and pressed his lips to hers, blowing in air. Sierra didn't move, "COME ON!" Piers yelled, pressing his hands to her chest again.<p>

Sierra coughed and water spewed out of her mouth, Piers lifted her so she would not choke on it. "Thank God." he said and kissed her. Chris looked at Heather then Piers, "We have to go." he said, hating have to interrupt.

* * *

><p>-Le another mother fucking Timeskip-<p>

They walked out of the elevator. Heather couldn't stand anymore, her legs gave out just as Piers yelled: "Look out!"

She was rammed by the B.O.W.S. arm, she flew across the room and hit a wall. She groaned and tried to get up, Heather was too weak.

**Sierra**

Sierra tried to get out of under the metal, but she couldn't. Then Piers was thrown.

"PIERS!"


	20. Chapter 20: Flashes Before Our Eyes Pt 2

Chris (1st Person View)

Piers hit the wall and slid down, right onto a piece of metal. Blood shot out from his arm.

"Piers!" I yelled, running toward him.

Then the B.O.W. threw a piece of metal at me, Heather appeared out of nowhere and slammed into it, stopping it. Just before I made it to Piers, the B.O.W.s arm wrapped around me and lifted me up, squeezing me.

**_Heartbeat_**

"No Piers don't!" Sierra screamed.

I looked around and saw Piers inching towards the C-Virus sample.

"No-" I couldn't breathe.

**_Heartbeat_**

Then a flaming ball of fire rammed into the B.O.W.S. face. It screeched but didn't let me go.  
>Another ball sailed over my head and hit the B.O.W. I looked and saw Heather sitting and whipping her sliced arm with blood-fire shooting out, her legs were bloody and it looked like she was straining to stay standing. I could feel the life seeping out of me slowly.<p>

"Chris, hold on!" Heather yelled, her voice laced with panic.

**_Heartbeat_**

It was no use, my eyes closed and I took one last trying breath.

Then I felt a jolt and the B.O.W. let me go, the last thing I saw was the water surrounding my head.

(Back to third person)

"Chris?"

His eyes shot open. Heather was hovering over him and her eyes were glowing.

"What the…" Chris said.

"He's okay." Heather whispered, as if she was trying to reassure herself. "He's fine."

He looked at her, feeling worried.

"Are you alright?"

He nodded slowly. "Piers?" he asked.

She turned and looked, "Ummm." she said. "Piers… is over there." She pointed to her right.

Chris turned his head to look and saw Piers.

He was infected.

5 minutes later…

**Sierra**

Chris and Sierra sat near the exit, they watched Heather as she talked to Piers. Heather had told Chris and Sierra to stay a good distance away. Sierra chewed on her bottom lip, not caring that it was bleeding already. She looked at Chris, who was watching Heather with suspicion. Sierra heard a loud buzzing noise and turned to look at Heather.

She was kissing Piers.

Sierra shot up, anger crossing her face, but Chris grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down on the metal crate.

"No time to get jealous." he said. "Just watch."

Sierra saw a red mist start to come out of Piers, it slid into Heather's body as they kissed.

Then something blew Heather away from Piers, she shot across the room and hit the wall, making a loud **_BANG._** Chris jumped out of his seat and ran towards her while Sierra ran to Piers. "Are you okay?" she asked, her voice panicked. Heather had taken the C-Virus off of his face and de-mutated his arm. It looked like a black pulsing human arm now.

"Heather!" Chris' voice echoed loudly across the room. Sierra quickly looked in Chris' direction and saw Heather in his arms, blood was pouring from her neck wound.

The one that had already healed.

"I did it..." she murmured as her eyes closed.


	21. Chapter 21: Flashback Part Two

A/N: Yet another Flashback chapter for me XD

* * *

><p><em>"Chris?"<em>

_"Yeah?"_

_"Remember that night when you said I let Wesker do what he did to me?"_

_"...Yeah."_

_"You were right..."_

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_When?" Steve asked, his voice was low. _

_Heather swallowed, wondering how to answer. _

_"__When did that motherfucker touch you?" Steve growled. _

_Heather walked towards him, her hand reaching for what he was holding._

_Steve looked into her eyes; his normal blue eyes had shifted to red._

* * *

><p><em>"Because he was in love with me." she whispered. Piers' eyes widened for the second time. "What?" he said.<em>

_"Not just love, obsession." Heather continued. "He wanted me to agree with his stupid plan, and be his- what's the word? Goddess. It wasn't in my mind, he looked at me certain ways and acted in a certain way around me. I hated it, I felt disgusted that he would even think about me in that way…"_

* * *

><p><em>"I said to take me home." Chris growled as Heather dragged him to the front door of the house. "This is your home, dumbass." Heather replied. Chris sagged against Heather, as if he was trying to make her job dragging him harder. "Think again, Chris." she laughed. "I have two 'fuckin awesome viruses in my blood, your measly weight doesn't faze me." She pulled out her spare key for Chris' house and pushed it into the lock.<em>


	22. Chapter 22: Calling Your Name

Authors Note: The next couple chapters (including this one) will be short and flashbacks.

* * *

><p>Heather<p>

She opened her eyes and saw the world zooming by, like she was in a speeding car that would never stop. She knew she was being carried but was too weak to lift her head to see exactly _who_ was carrying her.

She heard a familiar voice calling her name, the voice was male, deep, rich, she knew she cared about this person, but she couldn't remember who he was...

_"Heather, hold on... we're almost out of here..."_

She let tears fall down her cheeks, her self hatred growing as she tried to remember who this person was. She hated not being able to lift her head to see the man.

Suddenly, her head was lifted and the face of Chris Redfield appeared in her sights, his brown eyes meeting with hers, worry crossing his features.

_"Can you stay awake a little longer...?" _

She wanted to say something, she _tried_ to say something, but nothing came out, her body was working against her. The world faded away as she closed her eyes and fell back into unconsciousness.


	23. Chapter 23: Flashback Part Three

Authors note: This is the worst flashback chapter in the face of the earth, you've been warned!

* * *

><p><em>Heather ran down the ship, her gold eyes flicking from side to side, looking for the exit. She opened a door and ran into a room, a red light flashing above her. She walked over to a computer and saw Wesker walking down the halls, but he did not look mad for an odd reason. <em>

_She heard a loud clink come from her right, and she turned her head to find the source of the sound. Then a bright light flashed in her eyes, causing her to cry out in pain; her eyes were very sensitive to light, so anything too bright hurt like hell._

_She felt herself get grabbed from behind, and a sharp object was driven into the skin of her neck, she screeched and fell backwards, her body giving out on her. _

_She felt a pair of lips next to her ear._

_"You should think before you try to steal another woman's man."_

_Excella?_


	24. Chapter 24: A Dark Ghost

_"WAKE UP!"_

Heather heard Chris calling for her, but she couldn't move, nor did she want to anymore, she wanted rest.

"As fun as it is watching him suffer, must you do this to him, Dear Heart?"

And in the darkness of her mind, a figure appeared.

Wesker.


	25. Chapter 25: Talking With The Devil

_"What do you want, Wesker?"_ she asked, her lips were not speaking the words but her brain was.

"I want you to answer the question, Dear Heart." He replied coolly.

Heather glared at him, her glowing eyes looking him over, he still looked the same, his hair was slicked back, he still wore the sunglasses, and he was wearing the damn black suit that he always wore.

_"I'm not doing anything to him."_ she said.

"Oh, but you are. You can wake up if you want to, you can see your precious Chris again, you can live a normal life, yet you don't want to." He pulled off his sunglasses and showed her his grey blue eyes.

"You've given up, Heather. You don't want to go back."

"_Yes I do, Wesker."_

"You don't. You know you can wake up, you don't want to."

"_I can't wake up, I'm too weak."_

"You're too weak to do what, exactly? Face your problems? Face Chris? Tell me why."

"_I'm too weak to do anything, you cold hearted pussy bastard."_

Wesker chuckled, and that pissed Heather off even more.

"You know that's not the truth, you want to die. You want the world to forget you even existed."

_"No I-"_

"Yes you do, stop lying to yourself and face it."

She growled, wishing that she could wrap her fingers around his cold neck.

"But do you want to leave _him_?"

Heather froze, who was "him"?

"Of course you wouldn't remember _him_. I guess I'll have to jog your memory then."


	26. Chapter 26: It's Over Part One

**Chris**

Chris looked at Piers and Sierra for a second, Piers was cutting through the last of the pink webbing stuff while Sierra was protecting them both from the B.O.W.S.

"Heather..." Chris whispered, his lips brushing her ear. "I need you to wake up. We're almost out of here, you'll get the help you need..."

Heather's eyes never opened, but her breath hitched for a moment before she started breathing again.

"Let's go!" Piers called.

Chris shot up and started running, carrying Heather like she was lighter than air.

The door opened and they ran down a small hallway, then another door opened and revealed a room full of escape pods. Sierra ran to the keypad of the nearest one and started punching in code numbers.

Chris leaned against the wall, panting heavily; Piers stood next to him, holding his pulsing arm.

Heather opened her eyes, letting out a gasp.

Chris sighed in relief and pressed his forehead to hers, his eyes closing.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

He felt her nod, her breath hitting his face.

"Got it!" Sierra yelled, running over to the opening pod. "Let's get outta here!"

They ran into it, waiting until the door closed before all of them fell to their knees.

Chris looked down into Heather's eyes, a small smile forming on his face.

"It's over."


	27. Chapter 27: It's Over Part Two

Chris

Heather leaned against Chris's chest, her eyes still half closed, but she was awake.

"Piers." He said, looking at the young soldier. "How long until the chopper gets here?"

Piers shook his head slightly, "Don't know." he said. "Could take a few minutes, or a few hours."

Chris nodded, leaning his head down on Heather's, tightening his hold on her and pulling her closer. He tilted his head down to lay over hers, and closed his eyes.

As soon as he fell asleep, a soft voice woke him back up.

"Chris?"

He opened his eyes again and saw Heather looking up at him, her red eyes had lost their glow, telling him she was very weak.

"Heather, you need rest." he said, lifting the hand not holding her and stroking her cheek.

"But..." she said, her voice cracking. "I wanted to tell you something..."

Chris smiled softly and pressed his forehead to hers, then his lips parted and he said:

"If you're going to say you're sorry, don't. Because there is nothing to apologize for. You've done nothing wrong,"

Heather's eyes widened slightly and she nodded.

"And don't act like you're going to die, because you aren't." he continued, then leaned forwards so their lips brushed together. "I won't let it happen."

He closed the small distance and gave her a very gentle kiss on her lips.


	28. Epilogue

Epilogue

Chris drove the car down the unfamiliar roads, taking directions to an unknown destination from Heather, who was sitting in the backseat. She had visited Chris the day before and said she wanted to do something before trying Jake's C-Virus cure on herself.

Chris, of course, told her he'd drive her there so she didn't crash her car on the way. He saw a house at the end of the road, it looked like an ordinary house , it was about two stories tall, it was completely white except for the red door and black shingles, and it looked like there was a name engraved on the door.

Chris parked the car in the driveway and got out of the it, staring at the house for a moment before walking to the backseat and letting Heather out.

She got out and looked at Chris, a little smile on her face.

She turned and walked to the door with Chris behind her, pausing for a moment to read the engraving before lifting her hand to knock.

Williams

It said in silver lettering.

She tapped on the door three times, then dropped her hand and waited.

The door opened and revealed a male redhead in his late twenties or early thirties, he had blue eyes, pale skin and was slightly taller than Heather.

His eyes widened and he pulled her into a hug, his head resting in the crook of her neck.

Chris' jaw dropped slightly, he knew the mans name.

"Steve?" He asked. "Steve Burnside?"

Before the man could answer, a childs voice interrupted:

"MOMMY!"

Heather turned her head quickly to see a small 8 year old boy with blond hair running at her, her eyes brightened. She fell to her knees and pulled him into a tight hug, to which he returned.

"You're here..." he said. "Does that mean it's over?"

Heather looked up at Chris, who stared at her in shock, then looked back at the little boy.

"Yes, James, it's over."


	29. Something To The Followers

HEYYA All of the followers to this story! There is a sequel to it! It's called Dimensions: Promise! I'm still working on the stories and have about 5 chapters written so far and am working on chapter 6.

I'll post a chapter AT LEAST once a week, if not, that means I've hit writers block :(

I'm working on so many stories it's not funny. It's very hard to keep up with all of them, and because of my "New" PC (That shuts off at unexpected times), I can't post so many things at once, but I'll try.

New Stories for this series:

Dimensions: Promise (Working on)

Dimensions: Sierra Williams Story (Will be posting one chapter a week starting January 28th 2015)

Dimensions: The Fight (Saturday, January 31st 2015)

Dimensions: Haunted (Will be posting one chapter a week starting Monday, February 2nd 2015)


End file.
